The current methods for forming a silicon dioxide layer in the fabrication of an integrated circuit include mainly the thermal oxidation, the chemical vapor deposition (CVD), the plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), and the liquid phase deposition (LPD). The thermal oxidation must be carried out at a high temperature and is a time-consuming process. The shortcomings of the thermal oxidation can be overcome by the methods of CVD, PECVD and LPD. However, the methods of CVD, PECVD and LPD have their own share of problems in that they are also time-consuming, and that they are incapable of forming an oxide layer of an uniform thickness.